The Lost Boy
by Holmes1216
Summary: Daniel Potter is you're brother! Oh wow, the Boy-Who-Lived is you're brother!" the reporter gushed. I raised an eyebrow and smirked coldly 'Really? I didn't know that most considered having a pig living in the same house as you meant they were family" Harry/Draco friendship! Not slash! Slytherin/Amazing/BAMF! Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter? Who? That's what most people say when they hear my name. It's really quite annoying. No, it wasn't enough that my parents just about worship Lord 'O' Prattish one' Dan Potter but people don't actually understand that I am a person as well as my dunderhead brother! Well, it's not exactly going to help now is it? It's only my oh so perfect brothers birthday, it's also mine and guess what? My goddamn parents don't care! I can hear the noise and laughter of his party downstairs. I'm not allowed to go down because, as Lily so kindly put it 'You'd ruin perfect little Dani's day!'. I have never wanted to slap someone so much in my life. I sigh, ever since That Night, Lily and James (I utterly refuse to call them my parents) have ignored me in favor of my brother, the 'Boy Who Lived' little do they know it was I who leapt in front of my brother when that godforsaken man decided to ruin my life. They happily assumed that my magic was my brother and so once again I was pushed to the side, they don't acknowledge my existence at all! As you can probably guess I'm a little bitter. I decide I'm feeling hungry and so sneak out of my small room, that's right, my so called 'parents' don't see the need to feed, clothe or house me. if I died tomorrow they wouldn't know it. They probably wouldn't even care. I slide my indifferent mask over my face as I creep down the stairs to the kitchen, wishing that I could go to the party, be cared about, be loved. I pushed those thought's to the back of my head, what good will it do? After all, who cares about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Doesn't Exist?

I hear footsteps down in the kitchen and walk strait inside, there was practically a sigh above me saying 'Leave me alone or I will personally arrange you're immediate demise' flashing and neon. There was a shaggy black haired man and a sandy haired pale man sitting at the table. Sushi rushed up to me

"Is Harry wanting anything?" she asked. I smiled at her

"Can I have some chocolate cake please Sushi?" I requested. She curtseyed low and scurried off, almost immediately returning with a huge slice of my favorite cake. I sat down. I felt like drowning my sorrows and bitterness in the velvety black mess. The black haired man looked up

"Harry?" he roared. I gave him a cold look

"Yes?" I ask emotionless. The sandy haired man raised an eyebrow

"Harry, it's me, Uncle Padfoot!" the black haired man said. I turn to look at him

"Really?" I ask. They were the only ones who's cared about me after That Night, unfortunately they'd been kind enough to sever contact after a few months to go and complete some ridiculous and completely pointless mission for The Order of The Phoenix. I thought savagely. No one. Not even my family was ever there for me. Friends? No. Mother dearest filched them for her perfect little boy Daniel. And the ones she didn't steal, were scared off by Daniel and his little gang. Who else but me had the honor of being bullied by the Boy Who Lived? Most would leap at the chance of even seeing my Oh so perfect little brother. Never mind, this year I'm going to Hogwarts, I was held back with a magic repressing charm until now. I'm far to powerful for dear Father to stop me. I'm certainly not letting him hold me back so 'You won't get in the way of Daniel' as he put it. Translation: 'So we don't have to know that you're better at thirteen that he could ever hope to be'. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I turn and stride out of the kitchen, leaving to rather pissed off men behind me. I can hear the thundering footsteps of Daniel coming up the stairs and duck out of sight immediately. Stupid little git loves to push me around, well, he tries to anyway. I got too fast for him recently, but I still bear the scars. And when I say that, I don't mean emotionally. I strode down the corridor and padded silently towards my room, grabbing my guitar from it' shelf and strumming a few chords. Wishing

Wishing for a family that loved me

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around the platform and grinned, it was his first year at Hogwarts and he was more than a little exited. He watched in disgust as the Potter's moved into Platform 9 3/4 smiling and posing for the press that were waiting for them. Daniel Potter strutted around on his short little chubby leg and winked arrogantly at the reporters. Mr and Mr Potter were no better, they were doing the typical 'smile-falsely-and-look-perfect' thing. Suddenly a tall boy dressed in a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and a white hat, with a guitar on his back and sunglasses over his face knocked Daniel to the ground while barging past. Daniel sputtered

"Say sorry!" he demanded. The boy turned, eyes covered by sunglasses

"What are you a little girl?"

"I'm the boy-who-lived!" Daniel said proudly. The stranger lifted an eyebrow

"No, little girl, nine, frilly dress, pigtails, I'm seeing it now" he stated. Draco chuckled. The stranger turned to him

"Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy, and I'm also seeing bows in the hair and- oh look little girlie is running to mama" he crowed when Daniel ran to Lily screaming. The stranger chuckled

"Harry Potter, and I think we're going to be friends" Potter, he was a Potter. Ah well, he hated the rest of the Potter's and had some brilliant wit, and he was so going to be in Slytherin, Draco took the hand that was offered

"I didn't know there was another Potter" he said. Harry smirked coldly

"Most people don't. They only think that my parents had Princess Daniel over there- stuck up prat- and I'm basically some cousin they took in out of the goodness of their hearts" he ground out, glaring at his brother. Draco smirked

"Well, how about, when we get to Hogwarts, we do a little deal with the Weasly twins...I'm sure they'd be happy to take down his ego a few notches" he suggested. Harry grinned

"Draco, that is the best thing I've heard all day"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco soon found a compartment which they had certainly not got by scaring some idiotic friends of Daniel's away with their perfected 'however-bad-you-think-you-are-I'm-so-much-worse-a nd-there-is-literally-nothing-you-can-say-or-do-to -stop-me' glares. Nope, not at they sat down and soon some of Draco's other friends walked in. Daphne Greengrass was at the front of other triangle

"Hello Draco, and who's you're lovely friend?" she asked. Every male in the room gulped, accept Harry. He just raised his hand

"Harry Potter. Hi" he stated smirking. Daphne smirked and sat herself down next to the boy

"I didn't know there was another Potter" she said. Harry clenched his jaw and let Draco explain his mess of a families precious pride saving plan. Suddenly a bushy haired girl walked in

"D'you mind if I sit here?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow

"Muggleborn?" he asked. She raised a delicate eyebrow

"You say what now?" she deadpanned. Everyone in the compartment burst out laughing at the confused look on both Draco's and the girl's face. The laughter hadn't completely died out when Daniel and his cronies, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan slammed open the door. Daniel glared at Harry

" I'll make you pay for earlier, you dirty little freak!" he snarled. Harry raised an eyebrow

"Really Potter? That insults a little old don't you think?" he said back. Daniel took a step forward

" I'll make you're life a living hell. I'll tell daddy that you're hanging around with dirty snakes" he crowed. Harry went pale, but before he could say anything, the girl stepped in

"Look, I have no idea who you are but just to let you know, I think you're a spoiled arrogant brat with the brains of a donkey and the face to match" she calmly stated. Daniel glared at her

"And I suppose you're some stupid little mudblood" he growled. The girl narrowed her eyes, pulled out her wand and said

"Tarantallegra!" Daniel immediately began to dancing and the girl quickly pushed him out of the compartment "and good riddance" she muttered. Draco looked at her with new found respect

"Now, that was what you call awesome" muttered Harry. The girl grinned and sat down

"Hermione Granger. Muggleborn" she introduced, glaring at Draco who blushed. Harry noticed this and smirked, he sensed a need for some matchmaking here...


End file.
